How very Muggle
by TailBone11
Summary: Hermione's Family Reunion...
1. Chapter 1

"How very muggle of you darling" Hermione laughed as she walked about the new car her husband had just purchased for the Granger Family reunion.

"Your father said they were worse then the Parkinson's and the only way to...'stick it' to them was with a flashy car and perfect manners" Hermione nodded and walk around the car.

"Yes well dad isn't wrong, my family...they aren't like me love, these are men and families of the muggle's most famous business men and I'm over being bullied by them so mum said why not just show off what I've achieve without the help of my trust fund, now come on I have to make sure Harlow and Malik are ready" Hermione leaned up and kissed Draco's cheek before walking inside.

"Are you ready to hate an entire family in just under an hour?" Draco turned around and laughed at the man walking up the driveway. "Also fix those bloody gate things so I can drive up" John Granger looked back down the long driveway and waved at his wife who was walking up with a three year old running around her legs.

"I was going to fix that up when we get back, I see James is having the time of his life" At the mention of his name James faced Draco and was soon running with a big smile on his lips. "And how is my favorite Godson" James chatted about the cool drive and how Grandpa and Grandma made a special breakfast for him.

"His your only Godson so you can't say that!" Hermione called from the front door. "Harlow! get back here!" Harlow turned back and walked slowly back to her mother.

"But Mum, I hate this jacket!" A little 7 year girl stomped her foot and Draco couldn't help but smile, hiding his laugh behind James's giggles.

"Why didn't you tell me Princess?" Hermione knelt down in front of Harlow and the little girl quickly wiped her tears away.

"Because I really wanted this jacket and now I don't and you said I can't just want something a little bit and get it then not use it" Hermione smiled and kissed Harlow's forehead.

"Princess you could of told me, now what is it you don't like, maybe I can fix it for you" Harlow held the jacket open and pointed the insides.

"It's itchy, like when Uncle George got all itchy from that white stuff Daddy put in his jacket" Hermione shot a glare to Draco and Draco quickly turned back to John and Jane who had finally joined them.

"Ratted out by my little Princess...devastating" John laughed loudly.

"I can make the itchiness go away, would you like that?" Harlow nodded and Hermione pulled her wand out and went to work on the jacket. "Okay, why don't you try that" Harlow put the jacket on and smile before launching herself into her mothers arms.

"Thank you Mummy" Harlow whispered into her ear.

"That's okay, now why don't you go show off your beautiful boots to Grandpa and Grandma" Harlow didn't need telling twice as she ran down the steps and across the driveway.

"Mum do we have to go?" Malik stood leaning against the doorway.

Hermione smiled and stood beside him, sometimes it still shocked her how much Malik looked like Draco but with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Unfortunately yes, I've started to run out of excuses to avoid it, I've even used the whole toilet broke and flooded the room excuse" Malik laughed and stood straighter.

"This is going to suck so much" Hermione laughed and walked with Malik to their little family.

"It will, but it's only one weekend and I made sure we got the penthouse so you don't have to share a room with the others" Malik smiled and wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist as she put her's around his shoulder. "Tell you what, you make it through the weekend without being rude to one relative I will let you go to that new broom shop with your father and I won't complain with what you return with...sound like a deal"

"Yes!" Draco raised his eye brow as the two joined them. "James, look at you little man" Malik picked James up out of Draco's arms and went and kissed Jane's cheek. "Hey Grandma".

"Are we ready?" Hermione nodded and pointed to the car. "Time to get going everyone" Malik put James in the car seat between Himself and Harlow.

"Dad are you guy's going to be alright following?" John rolled his eyes and waved his daughter off and walked down the driveway with Jane.

"Stubborn old man sometimes" Draco said to Hermione and she just nodded in agreement.

Once in the car Draco looked slightly nervous as he drove. "I don't want to meet them Mia, just the thought of them bullying you through your whole childhood...before me, it makes me angry and I don't think I can watch what I'm saying" Hermione put her hand over his which was rested in the middle.

The drive to the Hotel was only a few hours drive but that was enough time to already be over it.

"Mummy why can't we tell them we are wizards?" Hermione turned around but before she could answer Malik spoke up.

"It's because it's a special secret only a few select know about Har, Tell you what if you keep our special secret me and you can go out to the tea shop and have a special tea party, how about that?" Harlow smiled brightly and went into detail about what they would do at the tea shop and afterwards.

"So do you think your family will notice they are staying in one of our hotels?" Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not, but you should watch when they find out they are in the commoners rooms, I gave the front desk instructions to not give in to them regarding upgrades" Malik laughed from the back seat.

"Really slytherin Mum" Mailk went back to playing with Harlow and James in the back.

Hermione and Draco went back to talking about the plan for the weekend and how they were going to get out of it early when Malik finally spoke up again.

"I think we should stay the whole weekend...I mean what would annoy them more, their cousin showing up with a family, get the penthouse, has more money then all of them together and having a chippa time, plus I bet I could use Uncle Harry's stash of pranks on most of the kids" Hermione decided not to ask to much, she would usually suggest not playing pranks unless it was on his friends and would not lead to trouble but this time she wasn't to concerned.

"Okay Mal, We'll stay, did you remember all the school stuff?" Draco asked as they pulled up to the hotel.

"I go to Vextrose Boys prep school in New York, study English, Art, Chemistry, History both modern and ancient and this year I have taken on law and business" Draco nodded along to each of them.

"And sports?" Malik thought about it for a moment.

"Soccer and Ice Hockey" Hermione knew Malik enjoyed both sports but it was clear he liked Qudditch more.

"Okay lets get up to the suite and get ready for tonight's dinner...I'm thinking fashionably late?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's dramatic flare.

As the family lined up to check in and to make sure everything was ready for the weekend they were stuck behind a man and 3 blonde women all ranging in age.

"I don't care, I was promised the Penthouse and I'll be damned if I don't get it!" Hermione could see the receptionist was starting to get flustered so she stepped forward.

"Is there a problem Sir?" the man rounded on Hermione and looked her up and down.

"No, now stay out of other peoples business" He turned back to the receptionist but saw the shocked look on the girls face. "Get me your manager" Hermione smiled and stepped around the desk and stood beside the poor girl.

"I may not be the manager but I can help you Mr..." The man still looked at her stubbornly.

"I want someone in a higher position then some Pencil pusher girls" Draco was quickly standing next to his wife and glaring at the man, Malik quickly took Harlow and James into the back office knowing it was about to get a little messy.

"I will not have some customer speak to my wife like that, you are lucky she hasn't kicked you out of the establishment"

"And some little girl can kick a customer out, I'll have words with her boss and have her fired" Hermione coughed bring the attention back to herself.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to contact her, she's actually staying in the penthouse with her husband and kids this weekend and won't be talking to anyone, she also will be hearing all about how Mark John Granger was nothing but a horrible old man to her staff and husband and will be withdrawing her shares in his legal practice at once" The man blinked and stared at Hermione. "She also arranged for your family to be on the 8th floor as that was the only room not booked and she did have it at a discounted price but has decided to take back the discount...have a fantastic stay in my hotel Mr Granger" Mark looked shocked as Hermione turned around and walked out the back to her office with the kids, leaving Draco to deal with her uncle.

"You can have an early Lunch Cassie, I'll handle the desk for a bit, could you fix up some sandwiches for the kids and a tea for Hermione" Cassie nodded and quickly left as Draco turned back to Mark.

"Hermione?" Draco raised and eyebrow in question. "Hermione...Granger?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well now Malfoy, So here is your key, hope you have a good stay with us this weekend" with that Draco turned to the couple behind Mark and Mark had no choice but to move on and to the room.

Cassie returned about an hour later having fixed the kids lunch and helped Hermione fix a few problems since she was last in the office.

"Thank's for that Cas, I'll Let you take the weekend off after your shift, fully paid you don't need to deal with the Granger family, Hermione said that Mark was the easiest and would just get worse" Cassie just laughed and shook her head.

"No way, I'm in it for the entertainment, besides Mione said I could just double charge if they get snobby, she said being overly nice makes them annoyed to and you know I can be overly nice and sweet" Draco laughed and let Cassie sit back down.

"Any problems you come and grab me, but you better be taking time off after this weekend" Cassie waved him off and went back to work.

Draco made his way out to the back office and shook his head, This was going to be one long weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

"So where's your Daughter this time John, pushing pencils in a dull office job" Anthony Granger laughed as he watched the annoyed look wash over his younger brothers face.

"She's here Tony, she's just mingling with her cousins you know how she is always got to be talking" John laughed at the surprised look on his brothers face and quickly turned back to his wife. "Git"

"So she actually arrived this year?" John smiled and nodded before picking up his conversation with Renee his younger sister.

"GG I want Malik to play with me!" A little girl with wild blonde curls came forward and stomped her foot in front of John.

"Well did you ask him nicely Princess?" the little girl sighed and shook her head. "Well you have to ask nicely, ask him if he could take you for a dance around the floor"

"Grandma could you pretty please help me find Malik?" Jean laughed and held out her hand to Harlow and they both disappeared into the sea of people.

"Grandma?" Renee questioned and John smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yeah that was our youngest grandchild, we also have a Grandson called Malik" Renee smiled and looked about the hall looking for the familiar mop of messy brown hair that was her niece. but when no one stood out she looked back to John.

"And where is my beautiful Niece, I'm a bit disappointed she didn't come say hello to me first" Before John could answer Hermione had finally come into view with a sobbing girl on her hip.

"I did look for you when I first came in Aunty ReRe" Hermione laughed and kissed Renee's cheek as Harlow clung on tightly to Hermione. "I would give you a long over due hug but I'm currently all hugged up" Hermione kissed Harlow's forehead.

"I can't believe you are a mother so young" Renee smiled as she came up a bit closer to Harlow. "And who's this beautiful little munchkin" Harlow perked up to the strange lady, she liked compliments. "You have your mother's cute little button nose and beautiful eyes" Harlow smiled and sat up, gone were the tears of a previous accident.

"But I have Daddy's cheeks and smile" Harlow said excitedly. "Do you want to see my dress Grandma got me!" Harlow squirmed out of Hermione's arms and stood in front Renee and twirled her dress.

"She's been showing that dress off all night, you'll be lucky to get it off her for bedtime" A boy no older them 13 came and stood next to Hermione.

"Aunty ReRe this is my son Malik, and this little Princess is Harlow" Malik smiled politely but stayed beside Hermione. "And where did your father go this time" Malik laughed.

"Uncle Harry, James had...an unexpected trip" Hermione looked concerned and Malik pointed out towards the gardens.

"I'll be right back, Malik watch Harlow for a minute" Hermione quickly went out to the garden to see Draco pacing back and forth on the phone.

"I don't know what bloody sparked it Potter! one minute we were sitting around and Malik was entertaining James and the next minute he screams Daddy and his gone!" Draco ran his hand through his hair as he saw Hermione come into view. "Yes she's here now!" Draco handed the phone over to Harry and she could hear him laughing.

"You're going to make him stress and he'll go bald and then I will blame you and Ronald!"

"Mione, you should have seen our surprise and then a phone call from a near crying Malfoy, James just popped out of no where with a cake scrunched into his hand and a big smile and then Draco calling while Ginny stared in shock at James on the floor" Hermione was close to laughing but kept a straight face for the sake of Draco's sanity.

"Can you you just pop here with James and say you are taking him home, it's a bit strange to have a 3 year old then not all of a sudden" Harry laughed and yelled out to Ginny he would be a moment.

"Go to the front desk and I'll meet you there" Hermione gave the phone back to Draco and walked back out to the front foyer where Malik and Harlow followed hot on her trail.

"Uncle Harry is going to take James home, you two go back in and spend time with GG and Grandma" As Hermione turned around Harry walked in the door with James on his hip. "James you silly boy, giving us a little scare" James laughed and told them all about his crazy adventure.

"I'm going to go say hey to Mum and Dad" Hermione smiled it had been about 20 years now since Harry started calling John and Jean Granger his parents, and Hermione couldn't have been more happy about having an unofficial brother.

As Hermione and Harry walked back into the hall and to Jean and John who were currently standing with Hermione's Grandparents.

"Hey Mum" Harry kissed Jean's cheek and smiled at the startled look on her face.

"Oh sweetheart you didn't say you were coming today" Harry laughed and bounced James on his hip.

"Unexpected adventure, I'll stop by on Tuesday to tell you about it, but I'm going to go back home to Ginny" Harry shook hands with John and quickly left with James.

"Did that boy just call you Mum?" Jean smiled and nodded.

"Has done now for 20 something years Glen, His Hermiones best friend and we sort of took him in when he was about 13 after a few things happened in his person life"


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner was a hit and Hermione took the Children up stairs to bed and called for cassie to look after them.

Most of the younger cousins were all down stairs in a shared room, Hermione had to much experience in what would go on if she sent Harlow and Malik in there but she still gave them the choice, Malik Flat out refused and was quickly heading towards the Elevator with Draco, Hermione turned to Harlow who looked at the door and thought about it.

"I do want to play dolls with Kara but I don't want to miss Cassie's story tonight" with that Harlow turned and pulled Hermione's hand towards her husband and son.

Draco laughed and soon the four of them were laughing and joking in the elevator.

"Now we will be back late so please do not stay up to late tonight" Hermione mainly aimed her request to Malik who sighed and nodded, he knew there was no point going against his mother wishes.

"Can we at least get up early and go check out the studio?" Hermione had gotten Malik in yoga at a young age and she was thrilled he still enjoyed doing classes with her, Harlow only did it for a year before she got bored of it, she preferred to stay indoors and read with her dad.

"as if I would let you sleep in when I had the studio re designed" Malik laughed and bid his parents good night before retiring to his room for an early night.

"Mummy I want to watch Princess movies!" Harlow was clearly tired and Hermione turned to Cassie and pointed her in the direct of the movie stash.

"I suggest picking something you might enjoy as she'll fall asleep about 20 minutes in" Cassie giggled and went and pulled out Tangled from the bag.

"okay sweetheart, Daddy and I are going to spend time with the other grown ups, if you need anything you get Cassie to call me okay?" Harlow nodded and threw her arms around Hermione's waist. "You be good for Cassie and I'll make sure Grandma Crissa lets you do an extra special pamper day with her" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how much Harlow was like Herself yet completely and utterly like Narcrissa.

"Okay Mummy" Harlow kissed Draco's cheek and the pair made their way back down stairs.

"One night down and two to go" Hermione wrapped herself into Draco's arms and sighed in relief. "You need to relax love, enjoy the weekend of showing off"

Hermione and Draco re joined the guest as they stood around the room all talking to each other.

"Hermy!" Hermione groaned but turned around with a large smile.

"Hi Violet, how have you been" The slightly older girl looked Hermione up and down and Draco was ready to step in.

"So perfect, just enjoying a weekend away from work though, you wouldn't believe how busy it gets at the spa I run" Hermione had to hold back her laugh.

"Must be stressful"

"Oh it is, I always book in for a massage once a week there, so tell me hermy what do you do with your spare time...besides picking up diapers"

"Oh I do a bit of everything really" Before Violet could say anything Draco turned from his conversation with john.

"Don't be so modest Sweetheart" Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. "She's a very busy girl, she's actually the CEO to a law firm, hotel chain and a few book stares all over England and don't forget about your recent work with Minister Hadley" Violet was shocked and looked back to Hermione again.

"Busy indeed, perhaps I should book you for a massage?" Hermione knew she was trying to market this the way she wanted.

"I'm afraid not, I go to my mother-in-law's spa the Peral Perfect spa...do you know it?" Violet let her mouth drap a little.

"Everyone knows that Spa!" Hermione laughed and looked over violet's shoulder to see one of her more normal cousins.

"Perfect...I'll catch up with you later Violet, I can see Greg over there"


End file.
